epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/EPICRAPBATTLESOFTOURNAMENTICALTHINGY! BTTF vs Basaltwolf
So, here it is, finally. Here we have former-admin BackToTheFuturama86, against YouTuber BasaltWolfED145RS Cast Me as Me Him as Him Lyrics EPICRAPBATTLESOFWIKISTRY! BACKTOTHEFUTURAMA! VS! BASALTWOLF! BEGIN! BTTF: Wolf, plz. You lost to Pixel, what are you doing in Round 2? I'll leave you saying "I Kurai Nao ;-;" after I lyrically pound you You get on chat, like, once a month and then you whine when you're demoted Wiki may be your Heroin, but man, I'm Devoted I bet your verse will be worse than your Tails vs Slender You look like Short Round, and you're as fucked-up as Bender I'll go from "Really cool guy" to "Guy who beat me," no doubt I'll kill you, like Scraw did. Achievement: Stadium Out! Just calm down Jake, change your status to "Defeated by Gordon" Join the Losers' Club again, talk to them about your "...Boredom" Basalt: I was expecting a bit more from you, but this shouldn’t be too hard I made it to Round 2 again, and now I’ll leave you lyrically scarred! At least I don’t leave my battles unfinished, look at your Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil I finish you off quicker than an epic jump map by Bodil I’ll B'eat '''T'his re'T'''arded '''F'uck until there’s nothing left of him Now just lie back and watch your demise as this wolf tears you limb from limb You’re act just like Doc Brown, you act a tad bit Nulty Time for you to die now ~From your old friend "Salty" BTTF: Not sure if joking, or thinking verse was actually decent Ask your mom, I've had Activity, and it's definitely Recent Like Roger, you've been'' Framed'', but All You really Need is Cash I'll pick up a Breakfast Club ''and smack this ''Teenaged Wolf's ''ass I'll kill you Jacob, guess I'll just see you in ''My Blue Heaven If you're as smart as a Man with Two Brains, I'd say I've got eleven I'll leave you crying for Help! This is Perfect as a Pitch My "Adventure" ''is ''Big, while you're a Jerk ''and a bitch You know what ''This Is, Basalt? I guess your Spine ''needs a ''Tap You're more powerless than a Caddy, it's time for you to get Smacked Basalt: What’s with the references that have nothing to do with me? Your chances of winning are now starting to become iffy. Then again, you had no chance against this YouTuber of epicness You have to admit, my rhymes are extremely hectic, yes? Hyper Time! Sorry Gordon, you lost this fight. You’re out of the tourney, get out of my sight Kicking your ass was such a delight. Though you don’t have to cry, don’t need to be uptight I didn't need to use as much lines as you, beating you was a breeze! Now to use Random.org to figure out who my next opponent is… WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES WIKISTRY! '''VOTE FOR WHO WON IN THE COMMENTS! Category:Blog posts